deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Saddam Hussein/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Adolf Hitler and Osama bin Laden (by Sith Venator) No battle written. First place: Adolf Hitler Second place: Osama bin Laden Third place: Saddam Hussein Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. General Shepherd (by Urbancommando77) GS: 5 SH: 5 In a small Iraqi town, Saddam sent his men to look at the city that was recentily sprayed with gas. One of the soldiers looked up into the sky to see a pavelow dropping four soldiers in black armor. The soldier climbed to the top of a building and aimed at the men with his RPK. One of the soldiers in black armor saw him and aimed his WA2000. The Iraqi soldier fired with no warning and killed two of the soldiers. GS: 3 One of the men grabbed the WA2000 and ran to another building. The soldier scanned the area only to see dying civilians. He aimed at the Iraqi soldier and fired a round into his skull. SH: 4 "Engage the enemy, men!" The shadow company leader yelled. The men charged at the Iraqi soldiers. The shadow company leader pulled his out M4A1 and fired at the soldiers. The two teams were locked in a fire fight. One of the soldiers pulled out his AKM and fired, killing a soldier. GS: 2 The leader aimed his M4A1 and fired at the soldiers, killing two of them SH: 2 The two last men fired their assault rifles and killed eachother. GS: 1 SH: 1 The pavelow landed again and dropped Shepherd off. Shepherd pulled his .44 out and walked towards a small Iraqi base. He blew the door open to see Saddam. Saddam pulled a HP out and fired at Shepherd. Shepherd fired a round into Saddam's arm and pulled his combat knife out. Saddam grabbed a detatched bayonet. The two men slashed at eachother, but missed. Shepherd kicked Saddam in the chest, knocking him down. Shepherd pulled his .44 out and fired a round into Saddam's skull. SH: Shepherd limped off to the pavelow and flew off to Afganistan. Shepherd wins Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Marcus Luttrell (by Impaler5150) Marcus Luttrell and 4 US Navy SEALs approach Saddam Hussein's compound. Luttrell's fellow Seal shoots an RPG-7 into the building, killing Saddam's guard, but Saddam escapes file:blue.png. Saddam's soldiers runs to aid Saddam, with a Republican Guardsman throwing a RGD-5 grenade, killing 2 Navy SEALS . Saddam and his Guard leave in a car, all for a Navy SEAL to kill the driving soldier with a Mossberg 500 shot to the head, decapitating him . Saddam fires his pistol, but missed Luttrell. Another SEAL shoots an RPG-7, killing a Guard . Saddam's sniper, hiding in what was the compound, snipes a Navy SEAL, killing him . Luttrell shoots and kills Saddam's last Guard with his Berretta 92FS . Saddam comes out from hiding in the remains of the compound, killing a SEAL with a point-blank range Browning high-powered pistol round to the back of the head . Luttrell and Saddam hold each other before firing off the remaining rounds of their pistols at each other, wounding each other. Saddam hides in the backseat of the car, with a Dragunov Sniper Rifle. Saddam fires a shot at the compound, thinking he killed Luttrell, but Luttrell comes around from the other side of the car, fires his Mossberg 500 shotgun, killing Saddam in the car, point-blank right between Saddam's eyes, scrambling his brains all over the roof of the car . Luttrell lays beside the mangled car as the Army medics arrive to retrieve him and his deceased comrades. Expert's Opinion Saddam dominated at mid-range, but Luttrell was even more dominant at the short-range and long-range. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage